


Just happy to be here, I'm happy to know you.

by ssbullshit



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anal, First Time, Fluff, Fun, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbullshit/pseuds/ssbullshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's dad drops him off at summer camp with Niall. Harry meets Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry looks out of the window of the passenger seat and turns back to his dad.

"You're kidding, right?"

His dad smiles and ruffles his dark curls.

"You'll have fun, I promise! Your stepmum has been bugging for months now to go to this couple's trip and I figured you'd have fun here, right?"

Harry looks out the window again to the little wood cabins and the foootball fields. The cafeteria and all the kids walking around in little groups.

"And besides, Harry, Niall's coming too."

Harry reminds himself that he owes Niall a lot, since he's the greatest best friend in the history of best friends. He sighs and opens the door, looking through the rolled down window. "Bye, dad," he says and then he gets his bag and shuts the car door. He walks towards the desk where he assumes they should go to check into the camp, since there's a line of kids.

He looks around and spots a circle of teenagers standing around what appears to be another boy. He tries to see past the teenagers to who is standing in the middle of the circle when someone throws a bag to his feet. He turns to see Niall frowning up at him. 

"Can't believe you're making me come to summercamp, Styles! This is bullshit. I wanted to get drunk this summer, not drink fucking flavoured milk!" 

Harry shrugs. "That's what friends are for, Niall."

He steps to the front of the desk. The girl looks up. Her long brown hair is tied up into a neat bun and she looks way to happy for being at summercamp.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Harry Styles," he mutters. The girl frowns as she goes through her pink little notebook.

His eyes wander to the group of kids again, but the all start walking away into different directions. The guy who was standing in the middle of the group walks up to the desk with the most smug grin Harry has ever seen and casually throws an arm around the girl behind the desk's shoulders. 

"Eleanor, my dear! Lovely as ever." The girl rolls her eyes but Harry can see she's trying to hide a little smile as she continues to look for his name. The boy turns his attention to Harry and Niall. 

"Boys." he nods and then looks Harry up and down, a smirk forming on his face again. "Curly," he says. Harry frowns and turns his attention back to the girl. 

"You're in Cabin 16," she says and Harry nods picking up his bag. He notices the boy has walked away again and scrolls through his phone waiting for Niall to receive his cabin number.

Niall picks up his bag and they start walking. 

"It's like fucking kindergarten." Niall says. "All these kids are way to happy to be here." 

Harry laughs. "Meet me in front of my cabin when you're done, okay?" he says and Niall just mutters under his breath walking to his assigned cabin. 

Harry opens the door to his cabin. It's two single beds on either side of the cabin and a small little bathroom with a shitty shower and a toilet. 

He groans and takes out his phone. No signal. No fucking life. No calling his mum and explaining how his stupid dad just dropped him off at summercamp because, yet again, Harry's just not worth his time. 

He runs a hand through his hair and then walks out of the cabin, closing the door behind him. 

Niall is standing outside talking to some kid with reddish, orange hair, about the same height as Niall. He's throwing his head back, laughing, because - well, of course. Niall can make a new friend in less than 3 mintes. He smiles at them and the boy's attention goes to him. 

"Oh, hi! I'm Ed. Ed Sheeran." He says and Harry returns his smile. 

"Harry," he says. "Are you guys in the same cabin?" 

Niall nods. "Yup. Gonna make these two weeks a lot easier with someone that's actually really cool as my roommate. And he brought his guitar!"

Harry's glad Niall's starting to enjoy this. Not that Niall wouldn't have made this trup more fun eventually, because Niall can't be in a bad mood for more than five minutes. 

Harry turns to look at his cabin. "I just hope my roommate is okay." 

Ed nods. "Yeah, mate. You're sharing with Louis Tomlinson. Best you can get, I promise you that. This is the first year  year he's not sharing with Stan. Think they did that on purpose, because those two are always making shit, but everyone here loves them. They're great lads." 

Harry smiles. "Yeah? I guess I'll meet him later." 

"That reminds me. We should probably go to the hall, that's where everyone meets to discuss things before camp. You can sit with me and my mates if you want." 

Harry and Niall nod and follow Ed to the hall right in the middle of the camp. When they walk in all the kids are already standing around or sitting in circles on the floor. Ed looks around and then waves at someone. "There they are. Come on." Niall looks at Harry and shrugs. They make their way to a group of guys sitting around and laughing. 

"Hey boys," Ed says and everone turns to them. Harry looks around the group and he looks straight into the boy's eyes who was at the desk earlier. The boy gives him a cheeky smile. 

"Well hello lads." The boy says still staring at Harry. Harry looks down at his converse, feeling a little out of place.

Ed just rolls his eyes. "This is Harry and Niall."

"This is Zayn." Ed points to a dark skinned boy with jet black hair styles into a perfect quiff. 

The boy just casually looks up nodding his head once.

"Liam." he points to the boy sitting next to Zayn. He has kind, brown eyes and he gives them a warm smile. "Hey," he says. 

Next he points to the guy sitting next to feathery haired boy that was at the desk and Ed rolls his eyes at the black haired boy, laying on his back laughing while holding his stomach at something the blue-eyed boy next to him said. "And this idiot is Stan. You know, the kid I told you about." 

He points to the last kid. The boy that was at the desk when they got there and before Ed can say anything Harry blurts out: "Wait. You're Louis?" 

Everyone turns to Harry and Zayn starts laughing looking back at Louis. "He's been here less than a hour and even he knows who you are." Louis looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm Louis. And you're Harold." he says slowly, like Harry wouldn't understand.

Harry frowns. "It's Harry, actually."

"I know"

They look at eachother for a few seconds before Ed coughs and looks at Louis. "Harry's sharing a cabin with you this year," he says and Liam starts laughing. "Good luck with that, man. He's great but I wouldn't want to-"

"Excuse me, but it's not my fault they didn't want me sharing with Stan!" Louis interrupts. 

"Becauseyou guys always make shit for everyone," Ed says and the three of them sit down in the group, Harry ending up a little behind Louis, Niall and Ed next to him. 

"Oh please, at least Eleanor likes me!" Louis replies and Ed snorts. 

"To bad she doesn't know you're not-"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, now would it?" Louis innterrupts again and looks around the group nd over his shoulder at Harry. 

One of the camp leaders walks into the hall. "Quiet please! Everyone quiet!" Louis snorts.

"Mr. Smellie!" he shouts and the man in front just rolls his eyes. Everyone in the hall snickers and starts talking. 

"For the last time, Tomlinson, it's Smeelie! Smeelie!" He says and Louis nods, trying to be very serious, but that just makes everyone laugh even harder. The poor guy gets everyone to quiet down again and then takes out his glasses placing them on his nose. "Before we start with the fun, we need to go through some rules first." 

Harry listens as the man starts reading out the rules of the camp. Louis shuffles back a bit to sit right next to Harry. He turns to look at him and there's a frown on Louis' face. "You're actually listening to what he's saying?" he asks and Harry nods. 

"No alcohol aloud on the camp's grounds. Did you hear, Mr. Tomlinson? And no smoking, Mr. Malik!" Everyone turns to Louis and Zayn. Louis winks at Mr. Smeelie.

"Never, sir," he says.

The man just shakes his head slightly and continues to read the rules. Louis turns back to Harry. "Hey, Curly." Harry just keeps staring in front of him.

"It's Harry." 

"Okay. How old are you then, Harry?" Harry turns to look at him.

" 'M sixteen. How about you?" 

Louis smiles. "Seventeen." 

Harry nod and just turns his head back to the front of the room again. 

"What's your surmane?" he hears and sighs. "Styles."

Louis snorts. "Seriously? Harry Styles? That sounds like the name of a porn star." 

Harry turns to him. "I'm sure you of all people would've known if it was one." Louis laughs a bit and nudges him. 

"Cheeky." he says and Harry shrugs. "Annoying." he says back and Louis laughs again as if Harry's just told him the funniest thing ever. 

When Mr. Smeelie's done everyone stars standing up, so he pushes himself up from the floor and pulls his t-shirt straight. Louis snorts as he looks at Harry's t-shirt. "Arctic Monkeys? So you're one of those hipster kids, Harry?" he asks and Harry frowns, looking down at his own shirt. 

Louis starts walking away, but Harry catches up with him. 

"Just because I like a certain band?" Louis doesn't answer. "Okay, Lewis. What music are you into then?" 

Louis smiles at the ground. "The Fray's my favourite. Everyone knows that."

"I didn't know that." 

"You don't know me now do you Harry?" 

Harry just shrugs. "The Fray's cool. I like them"

"You just like monkey shit better then?" 

Harry laughs. "Yeah, Louis. I like Arctic Monkeys better." 

Louis nods. "Well come on roomie, we're goon go play footie. You can be in my team if you want?" 

Harry nods. "I'm completely shit at football though."

"Luckily I'm not. Just stick with me, kid." 

Harry just smiles and follows Louis to the football field. When they reach the boys Naill's laughing with Ed and Zayn is standing with a football in his hands. "So, teams?" 

Stand looks at Louis. "Am I with you or against you today?" Louis shrugs. "Don't care. Harry here, is in my team though."

"Okay, what about you, Stan and Harry in a team against Niall, Zayn and Liam?" Ed suggests.

"Aren't you playing then?" louis asks.

"Yeah, but Josh asked me to play with them, so I'll catch up with you guys at luck and then we can go canoeing or something."

Louis nods. "Have fun then."

Wih a last wave Ed runs to Josh and some other boys that Harry doesn't know the names of. When they finally do start to play, Louis is laughing more than he's playing at how many times Harry has fallen over hi own to feet. Despite Harry's horrific attempt at playing, their teams wins with 2 goals at the end, because just as Louis has promised, he's really good. Louis laughs as he walks up to Harry. 

"You weren't kidding mate. You suck. Keep tripping over those baby deer legs." 

Harry pouts. "I do not have baby deer legs!" Louis tugs him by the wrist towards the rest of the boys.

"Even with Haz on your team, you actually won?" Niall asks and Harry crosses his arms over his chest. 

"We're the dream team." Louis says and smiles over at Harry. 

"Well I'm starving. can we please go eat?" Niall whines and Louis nods. 

"Yup. I'm just going to the cabin real quick to make myself attractive again."

"Nothing can make you attractive,  Lou." Stan jokes and Louis gasps, turning to Harry. 

"See how mean my friends are?" Harry just snorts and follows Louis to the cabin. Harry takes a shower first. He starts singing some The Script song. Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all.

When he walks out with some clean shorts and a navy t-shirt, Louis smiles at him. "So not just Arctic Monkeys then? The Script as well?" Harry can feel his face heat up and he looks down. 

"Yeah, went to their concert about 4 months ago." He says and Louis starts laughing.

"What! Me too! Wow, that's so weird!" Harry snorts and pushes Louis into the little bathroom. 

"Get in the shower you idiot. You stink." Louis goes to close the door, but first he looks at Harry. 

"Hey Harry?" 

"Yes, Louis?" 

"You have a really good voice." And before Harry can say anything,  Louis is shutting the door to the little bathroom. 

Harry smiles to himself and grabs his sunglasses walking out of the cabin and closing the door. 

When Harry gets to the cafeteria he goes to sit with the other boys and Ed smiles at him.  
Are you glad you're sharing with Lou?" 

"He's pretty cool." Harry smiles. 

Zayn looks around the table. "What are we doing after lunch?" he asks.

Ed shrugs. "Thought we could go canoeing before the bonfire tonight?"

Everyone nods and then the cafeteria doors are opening. Harry's looks over and sees Louis coming in. His own very tight chino shorts are clinging to his thighs, not leaving much to the imagination. He's wearing a Manchester football jersey. He greets everyone in the cafeteria by name as he makes his way through the crowds of kids. He catches Harry's eye and smirks and Harry quickly looks down at the table. Smooth, Styles. 

Louis grabs a chair and sits next to Stan.

"Hey, lads." 

"Hey, Lou. We're going canoeing after lunch if you want to?" Ed says and Harry frowns. And they need Louis' permission why? 

"I thought we already decided we are gonna go canoeing?" Harry asks and everyone looks at him. 

Louis raises an eyebrow. "I wasn't really in the mood, but since Harry asks so nicely I'll sit on the deck and wait. Okay Harry?" 

Harry looks away and everyone's quiet until Liam clears his throat. "Yeah. Yeah, sounds good."

 

Louis' sitting on the deck,  just like he said and when they're done doing a few laps with canoes everyone else just mess around in the water. Harry swims over to Louis. 

"For once you're actually quiet." Louis laughs sarcastically and Harry gets out to sit next to him. They're quiet for a few seconds and then Louis looks at Harry.  

"I know what you're thinking. But I'm not such a bad guy Harry. The boys don't need my permission or approval to do what they want. We're just used to always being together. I'm not a bad person." Harry looks at Louis for a second and then turns his head to look out over the lake.

"Never said you were," he says and looks at Louis again. "You know, they really look up to you."

Louis laughs and shakes his head. "No, they don't Harry. They're just there for me. And I'm there for them." And for the first time Louis actually doesn't appear that perfect to Harry. More vulnerable. But yet, that makes him even more perfect.  

 

                                                        ------

The first thing Harry hears is a really loud alarm going off outside and then Harry also hears the curtains of the room being pulled open as a ray of sunlight hits his face. 

"Up, up, up, mate!" he hears Louis' cheery voice announce. Harry let's out an irritable groan and pulls the blanket over his face. 

"Oh come one, Curly. Get up!" Louis chuckles. 

Harry pulls the blanket down exposing his face again. He sits up in his bed and gently rubs his eyes to get rid of the sleep. "Why do we have to be up this early anyway?" he asks while stifling a yawn. He throws his legs off the side of the bed and stands to his feet. 

 "We're going on a hike." Louis replies, much too cheery for this time of the morning, pulling a shirt over his head. "Just like we do every Saturday,  it's fun actually. Very peaceful," he adds. Harry groans again. 

"A hike? Who the fuck would want to go on a hike at six in the morning?" 

"Well, Harry," Louis begins once again. He stands up after putting on his shoes and turns to Harry. "I would." 

 

"Louis! Wait up! We're in front of absolutely everyone! Even Eleanor is behind us!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Haz, but I want to go show you something." Louis says and Harry sighs, catching up with Louis.

He tries to ignore the smile that's threatening to grow on his face because of the nickname. 

They walk in silence and the  Louis turns his head to Harry. "So roomie, tell me about yourself." 

"What do you wanna know?" Harry asks and Louis shrugs. "Everything. Friends,  sports, hobbies. I don't know?" 

"Okay. Friends. Niall is my best mate, and then some other kids from my school. Sports, like I said, I'm shit at it. I'm more into music and photography and stuff. How 'bout you?"

"All of these lads are my best mates. The girls are back home. I play football and volleyball for my school. I'm very interested in acting and I guess singing here and there. nothing major though." Harry nods.

"I haven't even known you for 48 hours and I can tell you have an exciting life. Everyone loves you."

"Everyone?" Louis asks with a smirk and Harry just rolls his eyes with a smile.

"What about your girlfriend then?" Harry asks and Louis' smile widens. 

"No, mate. No one at the moment. My taste is a bit, well, different. "

"Different how?" Harry asks and Louis stops walking.

"You talk way too much." He says and the  turns to a really big tree on the side. "This, is my tree." He states and Harry frowns, breathing heavily as he tries to catch his breath.

"You're tree?" He asks and Louis smiles proudly.

"Yes, my tree, Harry." He says. "Come here. Look"

He pulls Harry by the wrist to the back of the tree and points to a little "L" carved into the tree. "Did it my first year I was at camp." He says and Harry runs his finger over the little initial. 

"When was that?" he asks. 

"7th grade. I sneaked out in the middle of the night. Still do if I need to get away from everyone for a bit." 

"Why isn't the other boys' names carved in here? What about Stan?"

"Nah, they don't know about it." Harry frowns and looks up at Louis.

"What would you need to get away from? You pretty much own this camp."

Louis snorts and yells dramatically: "I'm only human!" Harry laughs and throws a hand over Louis' mouth.

"Shut up, you idiot! We're not supposed to be ahead of everyone." Louis links at Harry's palm and Harry pulls away making a face. "You're disgusting. "

Louis gives a little bow. "I'm entertaining. There's a difference."

Harry snorts. "We should probably go back." He says and Louis shrugs. 

"You really want to do the whole hike over?" He asks and Harry shakes his head. Louis grins. "Come on,  I know a way to get back to the cabins really fast."

 

When they can see their cabin Louis turns to Harry. "Race you!" He shouts and starts running at full speed to the cabin. Harry just snorts and walks to the cabin. When he gets there Louis' out of breath and pouting. 

"You're no fun," he says.

"You're hyperactive," Harry replies and Louis snorts.

"Actually, I was when I was younger, but not anymore." Harry raises an eyebrow.

"You sure?" Louis smiles at them and then looks at the ground. 

"You're pretty cool, Harry." He mutters and then looks back up at Harry. Harry laughs. 

"You actually said something nice to me." He says and Louis nods. They walk into the cabin and Louis throws himself on the bed. 

"You're turn." He says. Harry sits down on his own bed and frowns at Louis.  

"What?" 

"Your turn to give me a compliment, Harold. Since I said something nice, it's only fair isn't it?" Harry smiles while Louis stares at the ceiling. He travels his eyes over Louis. His light brown hair is swept to the left, standing in all directions, but almost as if he did that on purpose. Louis' eyes are closed and Harry almost wants him to open them again to see the blue of his eyes, but his long dark eyelashes are fanning out against his tan skin just above his sharp cheekbones. Harry's eyes travel lower, to his chest, where his collarbone is peeking out and Harry can only stare as he travels lower and lower and before he can even think about it he breathes out: 

"You're fucking beautiful." 

Louis' eyes snap open at the same time Harry's eyes widen. Louis looks at him, his eyebrows furrowed and Harry can only stand up, rush to the bathroom  and yell a quick: "I'm gonna shower!" over his shoulder.

 

Later that day when they're on the football field again, all the boys are standing around. Harry's relieved that after the morning's awkward situation,  Louis just pretended nothing happened and was joking around with him again. 

"Teams?" Zayn asks and Louis grabs Harry. Zayn lifts an eyebrow and Louis just shrugs.

"Dream team." He bluntly says and Harry tries not to think about Louis' hand still around his wrist. Stan starts walking towards Louis but Niall is faster and runs past him. 

"No way, I wanna know what it's like to win." Niall says and goes to stand next to Louis and Harry.  
Louis laughs and puts a hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Next time, mate." He says and takes the ball in his hands, walking to the center of the little football field they created. Louis looks at Harry and winks. Harry just grins and looks down at the grass. When he looks up Louis is still looking at him and they keep eye contact until Zayn is coming to stand in front of Louis.

 

When the game is done, Harry falls onto his back and gasps for air. They won, of course and Niall is doing a little Irish dance in the middle of the field. Harry closes his eyes and suddenly feels a weight on his chest. His eyes snap open to see blue. His eyes travel down and there's a huge grin on Louis' face. 

"You're getting better." He whispers and Harry snorts. 

"Shut up." 

"I'm serious, I'm rubbing of on ya." Harry rolls over so he's on top of Louis and stands up holding a hand out for Louis to take. Louis smiles up at him and takes his hand. Harry's hand indulges Louis' smaller hand. 

"You rub off on people a lot then?" Harry asks and Louis bursts out laughing. Before he can say anything, Harry turns to walk away.  

 

The night at the bonfire Ed and Niall's sitting together trying to figure out what to play on the guitar. Harry's sitting with a plastic cup of hot chocolate and looking around at the other teenagers. Zayn's sitting between Stan and Liam on the other side of the fire and Harry looks up. The stars are out. Really bright and when you look across the lake, you can see the moonlight dancing on the water, marking the lake for the summer. 

"Not social at all. And here I thought you were charming." Harry hears behind him and he looks to his side to see Louis sitting down next to him. A girl with purple dyed hair, Eleanor and a girl with very curly blonde hair walks past them and they all smile at Louis giving a little wave. Louis winks at them.

"Hey, girls." He says and Harry snorts.

" Could say the same to you. You can sit with anyone here, yet you're sitting here. With me." Louis laughs and looks into the bonfire. 

"Prefer it, you're pretty cool, Harry." He's silent for a heartbeat. "You know, for a lonely filthy hipster." He adds and Harry laughs. 

"Okay lads, and ladies." Ed announces. "Let's start singing. Who's first?" Everyone's eyes snap to Louis and Harry looks over, frowning next to him. Louis' shaking his head and Harry can hear Zayn starting to laugh. 

"Come on, Lou, you always go first at the first bonfire we sing at."  Everyone starts cheering and chanting. 

Eventually Louis sighs and puts his hands in the air, like he's surrendering. "Fine, you fuckers, I'll go first." 

"Language, Louis!" Eleanor yells and Harry starts laughing, throwing a hand over his mouth. Ed starts playing some chords and the Louis starts singing. Harry instantly recognises the song as The Fray's, I'll look after you. Harry turns to Louis and all he can do is stare. When he turns to look at Niall, he's already looking at Harry.  "Close your fucking mouth." He mouths. Harry's mesmerised. This kid is actually very close to perfect. When he's done and stands up giving an over exaggerated bow, the kids go back to talking while Ed and Niall's taking turns playing the guitar and some of the teenagers are roasting marshmallows. Louis gestures for Harry to follow him and they make their way to the rest of the group.

 

When Harry and Louis is in their separate beds Harry's just staring at the ceiling. He looks over at Louis and sees that Louis' on his stomach, his face turned towards the other wall. Harry sighs and closes his eyes,  ready to go to sleep too. Just as he's falling asleep he hears a tired voice. Harry frowns and turns his head to Louis again. 

"What?" Louis turns his head to look at Harry. 

"I said, idiot, tomorrow you can sleep in a hit later." Harry can still make out Louis' eyes in the dark. He frowns.

"What for?" 

"Well, it's our day off. We get to do what we want.  No schedule."

Harry nods. "Okay, yeah. Sure. Thank you." He says and Louis mutters an okay before turning on his back. Harry does the same.

"Hey, Lou?" He whispers a few seconds later.

"Yes, Harry?" 

Harry swallows.  "You have a really good voice, too." It's quiet and Harry turns his head to Louis, but he sees Louis staring at him already. 

"Really?" Louis asks and Harry frowns.

"You didn't see how those kids looked at you while you were singing?" He asks and Louis breathes out a laugh. 

"Goodnight, Harry." He says and then he turns around. When Harry finally get his mouth and mind to work, Louis' already asleep. 

 

                                                          ------

 

Harry wakes up at exactly 7:15 the next morning and of course, Louis isn't there anymore. He throws on some shorts and a t-shirt and the  makes it out of the cabin. When he gets outside Niall jogs up to him and throws him a granola bar. 

"Hey mate! We're playing volleyball, come on!" He pulls Harry to the group of kids lined up at the net. When Louis spots him he gives a small smile and Liam gives him a wave. They walk up to them and Stan looks at Louis.

"Tommo,  with you or against you today?" He asks again and Louis looks at Harry before looking back at Stan.  

"You're with me today, Stanley." He says and grabs Stan,  dragging him to the other side of the net. Ed and Josh join Harry and Niall, while Liam and Zayn join Louis and Stan. Louis smirks at Harry.  

"What does the loser have to do?" He yells.

"I bet you would just be satisfied to know you've won?" Louis laughs. 

"Look who's a smart arse today. Should let you sleep in some more." He yells back and with that they start playing. 

Harry surprises everyone including himself with how good he is at volleyball. No, not good, maybe even the best there. When they started playing his long limbs instantly started being an advantage and finally helped then win the game. He hits the ball one last time over the net and Louis catches it staring at Harry with wide eyes. The other boys run up to Harry and give him high fives and hugs.

"Take that, Lou!" Ed shouts and all Louis can do is calmly put the ball down, wait for the other boys to leave Harry alone and then walk up to him on the other side of the net.

"Well, well." He says and Harry looks down at him. 

His eyes are so fucking blue.

"Impressive, Curly. Next time you're mine yeah?"

Harry raises an eyebrow. "Why wasn't I yours today?" He asks and Louis pokes him in one of his dimples, making him smile.

"I have to let you be on your own sometimes, kid. Kick you out of the nest every once in a while." Harry laughs and with that Louis puts his Ray Bans back on his nose and walks away with a smug grin on his face.

 

At lunch Louis goes  to sit next to Harry. "Scoot up, Harold. You can't take all of the space." 

Zayn throws a fry at Louis. "It's your arse that's taking all of the space." He says and Louis laughs.

"Hey! My bum is amazing, thank you very much. You said so yourself."

"You did," Liam says and Zayn just smirks.

"Okay, yeah. I did. Doesn't help to lie." He says and everyone starts laughing. Harry looks at Louis and he looks back, smiling wide, crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes.

"What do you think, Curly?" Louis whispers.

"Doesn't help to lie."

 

That night it's movie night. The boys make their way to the place they always use as a football field where there's a big screen up on the other side. They go sit at the back, since they rather want to talk than actually watch the movie.

Harry nudges Louis. "What movie is showing?" He asks and Louis snorts.

"You actually gonna watch the movie?"

Harry shrugs. "Depends what movie it is."

"Love Actually." Louis answers and Harry gasps, eyes glistening green and he almost jumps onto Louis' lap. 

"I love that movie! Can we please watch it?" He asks.

"We can, of course. But we're not going to. We never do."

Harry pouts. "Please, Lou?" He asks and the rest of the boys start standing up.

"You coming?" Ed asks and Louis looks up. 

"Where you going?"

"Got some beer in the cabin." He says and Louis bites his lip, looking between Harry and the group of guys, Ed standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"So?" Ed asks and Louis sighs.

"You guys go ahead. We'll catch up later." He db says and Harry looks at the screen, biting back a smile. The guys just nod and walk away, so Louis makes himself comfortable.

"Never underestimate your dimple, I just gave up alcohol for you." Harry snorts and looks at Louis. 

"I don't underestimate them, but thanks Lou." Louis just sighs and for the rest of the movie makes comments about the bad acting and f a ke kissing and Harry's bright red and tears are falling down his cheeks as he's laughing at Louis' impressions of them. Every time Harry catches Louis' eye, Louis just smiles at him. 

 

                                                         ------

"Wake up, Harry." 

Nothing. 

"Come on, Harry, wake up." 

Nothing. 

Suddenly Harry feels a finger jab into his ribs and his eyes shoot open, a giggle escaping his lips. He throws a hand over his mouth and Louis looks at him, a smirk growing on his face.Ln and then he's full on tickling Harry, until they're both on the floor, Louis straddling Harry's hips. 

"Okay, okay, with flag Louis! White flag!" Harry yells in between breaths and Louis' hands go still. 

"We're going for a jog." Louis says and jumps up. "Get dressed!" He says as he walks out the cabin. 

Harry gets dressed, grabs his phone and earphones and leaves the cabin. He looks around and sees some kids gathered at the tennis courts and makes his way to them. Niall catches up with him and starts talking about a new song Ed taught him to play when Louis jumps on his back. 

"You gonna jog with me, Haz?" He asks. Louis give Niall an apologetic look and turns his head to find his face way too close to Louis' but he swallows and nods anyway.

"Sure." He mutters and Louis jumps off his back and grabs him by the hand. 

"Great! Let's go."

After the jog, Harry is out of breath and he pulls the earphones out looking to his side to see Louis. Harry tries to catch his breath, but Louis' not even sweating, he's just waiting for Harry. 

"Are you done? I'm starving." He says and grabs Harry by his wrist again. Pulling him away to the cafeteria where they meet the other boys. Louis' plate is full of greasy bacon and eggs and he's got his usual cup of tea on the side. He and Stan laughing about something, mouths full of food. 

"For fuck's sake, can you just swallow your food first?" Zayn mutters.

"Oh, Zaynie, who didn't get their beauty sleep last night?" Louis coos and Stan barks out a laugh.

"Got some action from Perrie? Or maybe, Liam?" Stan yells and Liam's cheeks go bright red. 

"Oi! Fuck off!" Ed says but Harry can see he's trying to hold back a laugh. Louis' phone starts vibrating and he's smile falters when he looks at the caller ID. 

He stands up and walks out of the cafeteria and after about 20 minutes he comes back. The rest of the day and that night vaa t the bonfire Louis is quiet nd when he smiles it's forced. Strangest of all, he doesn't even look at Harry the rest of the day. 

                                         ------

When Harry wakes up he can hear the shower running and he takes out his iPhone. He checks for signal and dials his mum's number. She picks up on on the third ring. "Harry! Hey love, how's your dad's?" She asks and Harry can hear someone yelling in the background. 

"Well mum, actually, the plans turned out a bit different. I'm at summer camp." There's more noise and Harry mum's yelling at someone.  

"Sorry, Harry. What did you say?" She yells.

"I said!" He shouts back. "I'm at summer camp with Niall!"

"Why the fu- I mean why the hell are you there?" She asks and Harry snorts.

"Dad had to do something with Megan." He says and it's silent on the other side of the line.

"He's so fucked up." His mum mutters and Harry just nods. Because he knows. 

"It's fine, I'm used to it. But it's fun. Met some great people here." He says and he can hear his mum sigh.

"That's great sweetie, just can't believe your dad would leave you like that over your summer holiday." Louis comes it's not the room and Harry smiles at him.  
"Yeah, mum, but he's got more important things to take care of right now. His new baby, Megan..." He trails off and Louis frowns sitting at the edge of his bed. "Well I gotta go, mum. I'll call you tonight." He ends the call and turns to look at Louis in his swim trunks, ready to go to on the lake. 

"Everything okay?" Louis asks and Harry nods. 

"Yeah, everything's fine thanks." Louis nods and they smile at each other for a while before Louis stands up and claps his hands together. 

"Well, I'll see you at the lake, Curly." He says and Harry just nods, happy to see Louis in a good mood again after yesterday. 

 

Before Harry can even get to the deck he feels two bodies lifting him up and he screams as he's thrown into the freezing cold water of the lake. Stan jumps in after him and swims away. Harry turns around to see Louis standing on the deck, red cheeks as he's laughing t Harry.   
"Fuck, Lou. Are you serious?" Harry yells and Mr. Smeelie jumps up running towards them. Louis jumps into the water and splashes water into Harry's few and then tries to get his head under the water. 

"Mr. Tomlinson!" The man calls and Louis' laugh dies in his throat and he let's go of Harry,  patting him on his curls. Harry can hear the kids snicker behind them and he turns to look at Mr. Smeelie, still red in his face. He points a finger to them.

"The two of you will make dinner tonight, are we clear? Go back to your cabins." He calmly says and Louis gives an exaggerated sigh.

"Of course, sir. Come on, Harold. Let us bid farewell to this lake that keeps so many dreams and memories." He yells dramatically and everyone starts giggling as Louis gets out of the lake and then helps Harry out vaa s well, jumping onto Harry's back. "To cabin 16!" He yells and Harry just laughs hooking his arms under Louis' knees. 

 

"What's this?" Louis asks and Harry looks up from where he's getting the hamburgers ready. 

"A whisk, Lou." He says calmly and Louis hits him on the bum with it. Harry starts laughing.

"You know, they make food with that, so I'm sure everyone would be grateful if it hasn't been on my arse." He says and Louis hits him again. 

"You have a lovely bum, Haz." Harry just rolls his eyes and proceeds to put the patties in the oven. 

"Harry, let me ask you a question." Louis says and Harry turns to look at him while he dances around the kit hen.

"Shoot."

"Well, why are you here? You're sixteen."

"You're seventeen." Harry states. 

"Yeah, but I've been here since I was in seventh grade. You just randomly come here when you're sixteen? I don't get it." He says and stands still in front of Harry. 

"You talk too much." Harry says in a whisper and walks away. 

He takes out his phone to play some music and Louis gasps when the first song comes on, turning the volume up. 

"The Script, Haz!" He yells and pulls Harry closer, pitting his hands around Harry's neck. They start swinging to 'For the first time.' Harry cautiously puts his hands on Louis' waist. They sway like that before Louis starts talking in a quiet voice. 

"You know, Harry Styles. I think if we wouldn't have met here, we would've probably met that night, at The Script's concert." Harry looks at Louis. 

"Why?" He asks and Louis shrugs.

"I believe in fate." He simple says and Harry smiles brightly at him. 

"And you think it's fate that we met?" 

"Well of course, Curly. We've known each other for a week and we're already great friends. Dream Team." Harry's stomach drops and his smile falters when Louis says 'friends'. He quickly forces a little smile though and pulls Louis a little closer. Louis has to look up at him now and they just look at each other for baa second, before Louis whispers: "The patties are still in the oven."

And Harry just laughs pulling away to get the food.

 

                                        ------

"So your mum didn't even know you're here?" Louis asks and Harry takes a breath as they jog after the other kids before answering.

"No, she didn't. My dad dropped me off here."

Louis breathes out a laugh. "You a problem child or what?"

Harry shakes his head.

"No. He had to do something with his wife. Probably his other kid, my half sister Jamie, too." Louis looks at him and frowns. 

"Your parents are divorced?" He asks and Harry nods. 

"Yeah, my dad thinks we're really close, but truth is, our relationship has been shit ever since he's married Megan,  his wife." He says and Louis just nods.  

"It's his loss." He says with a smile. "Race you!" He yells nd runs faster and this time Harry laughs and runs after en him. 

 

Everyone's quiet that night around the bonfire. Harry's seated next to Ed, listening to him strumming on his guitar. Harry's humming along and telling Ed about his school and his older sister, Gemma and everything is easy with these boys. Hard to believe it's only been two weeks. Maybe it's just the vibe of summer camp. Making new friends, opening up to people you've never seen in your life and maybe won't ever see again. Harry really hopes he sees these boys again and when he looks to his right to see Louis goofing off with Niall, his heart skip a little. 

"Louis really is the big shot around here. Can see why, though." Harry says and let's his eyes travel back to Ed. Ed puts the guitar down and nods. 

"You guys have gotten pretty close this last week yeah?"

Harry nods.  "Yeah, but I feel like there's a lot more to him, you know?"

It's Ed's turn to nod and he sighs as they both look at Louis again, who apparently just fell on his bum trying to do a cartwheel. They both laugh and Harry shakes his head, smiling at the ground. 

"There is." They stay quiet as Ed picks up the guitar again. 

"Hey, Harry? Be careful, yeah?" Ed says and before Harry can ask anything else,  Louis is tugging on his arm and staring to dance around the bonfire with him. 

 

When Harry gets out of the little cramped bathroom, clean boxers on and ready for bed, Louis is on his own bed with old sweat pants and earphones leading from his phone to his ears. When he sees Harry he quickly takes it out and sits up straight, feet folded under his bum.

"Harold." He says seriously and Harry snorts, but turns around anyway to give his full attention to Louis. 

"Eleanor asked me to spend some time alone with her tomorrow." He states. Harry feels his heart clench a little but he raises an eyebrow and shrugs. 

"And?" 

Louis frowns. "And, you complete arse. You need to come with me so the girl doesn't do something that she's gonna regret. Like, I don't know. Harass me or something."

"I think you have a misperception of the word 'alone', Lou. And anyway. She's really pretty, how is being alone with her a bad thing?"

Louis barks out a laugh. "Seriously Harry, are you blind, deaf or just fucking dumb?"

Well that's a bit insulting. 

"Harry I'm gonna say this really slow. I, am really, really, really, not into girls." He says slowly. 

Harry can't get words out. His tummy is doing annoying cartwheels and turns and he's struggling to say anything really. 

"Are you serious? You're gay?" Is what comes out of his mouth at the end.

Well fucking done, Styles. 

But his mind is at places where it shouldn't be right now so he doesn't even think of apologising. 

Louis shrugs. "Yup." Is all he says and Harry nods. Doesn't really know what to say. 

"Well..." I'm not really into girls either, so maybe this is fate and we should be together now. Thank you.

But nothing comes out of his mouth. 

So now you're quiet? He thinks and when Louis laughs loudly Harry thinks he maybe said it out loud. 

"Goodnight curly." He says and then turns out the light above his bed. 

Harry sits there for about another five minutes before he gets into bed. His mind is wandering to places that involves blueblueblue eyes and he turns his body towards the wall so he doesn't have to look at Louis. 

Even in the dark he's probably the most beautiful boy Harry has ever seen. 

Except for Zayn, but Harry's still deciding whether he thinks Zayn is an actual human and if he is Harry really wants to meet his parents. 

Or find out if he's from the 80's actually. 

 

****

Harry wakes up with a terrible headache and the sunlight streaming in from the small window isn't really helping at all. He groans and sits up looking over to where Louis is still fast asleep. He picks up his phone and looks at the time.  

3.15 am.

Harry runs a hand through his curls and decides tht maybe a shower will take away the pain between his eyes. 

As he stands up he feels sick to his stomach and goes into the bathroom to drink water from the tap and take a hot shower. 

When he walks back into the room he sits on his bed. His black chino shorts and white t-shirt getting wet from the water dripping from his damp hair. He falls backwards onto the pillows again and soon enough he feels himself drifting off to sleep again. 

The second time he wakes up it's because of a different type of headache. Louis is marching up and down singing. 

"Harry needs to wake up, we're going on a hike, hey! Yeah, we're going on a hike, hey! Going on a hike, hey!" 

Harry groans and throws a pillow at him, but the pillow hits the ground in front of p  
Louis' feet. Louis' laughter fills the cabin. 

"You are really not good at any coordination,  are you?" He laughs and jumps onto Harry,  their bodies aligning from their chest all the way to their feet and Harry has to fight to keep his breathing normal as he looks at Louis and he's just so damn close. 

Harry gives a tired smile and pokes Louis in the ribs. 

"You're an annoyance." He says and Louis just laughs. Much to Harry's disappointment,  Louis gets up.

"Get dressed." He says and Harry gets out of bed, grabbing his converse. 

"Already dressed. I woke up really early and had a shower and all." He says and Louis frowns. 

"You woke up early? You feeling okay, mate?" He asks and Harry rolls his eyes, shoving Louis out the door.

 

As they're walking with Ed and Niall at the back, Harry's still feeling a bit nauseous,  but he still laughs at everything Louis and Niall joke about. 

"Okay boys and girls. Ben will be taking over and discussing everything you see." Mr. Smeelie announces and Louis and Niall both give overenthusiastic cheers. 

Eleanor shoots Louis a look and Harry can't help but snort as she looks away and smiles to the ground. 

Louis turns around and winks at Harry as the group starts moving along again. Harry BP it's a hand over his tummy when he feels it turn again and Ed puts a hand on his arm. 

"You alright, Harry?" He asks and Harry just nods and gives a smile. 

"Just feeling a bit off is all." He says. 

"When you look to your left against that tree over there..."

Harry feels like everything he's had in his stomach is pushing up into his throat and he stands still, bending, supporting himself with his hands on his knees. He can hear everyone talking around him vaguely and he feels a gentle hand on his back.

"Haz, are you okay?" That's Niall then. When Harry lifts his head, he sees blue. Lots and lots of blue. He realises Louis is on his knees to be at the same length as Harry where he's bent over. 

"Harry?" Harry tries to lift his head again but everything's spinning and he feels like falling asleep. "I'll take him back to the cabin." He hears and then feels arms dragging him up and an arm supporting him by the waist. "Harry, love, can you try and walk with me?" Harry turns his head to look at Louis and gives a small nod, putting his arm around Louis' neck. 

"Louis, make sure he's at the cabin. I'll send the nurse over." Louis nods and balances Harry down the hiking trail. At least they haven't wandered off that far from the cabins, but it's still a fair distance and Harry isn't really any smaller than Louis. On contrary. 

When they reach the cabin, Harry is aware of the things going on around him and he leans his head on Louis' shoulder as Louis struggles to open the cabin's door. 

When they're inside Louis helps Harry to his bed, sitting down next  to him and running his fingers through Harry's curls, humming softly. Harry smiles. 

"Do you have brothers or sisters?" Harry asks in a hoarse voice and Louis nods. 

"I have 4 younger sisters and a baby brother." 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry can't stop smiling. Feels high. Maybe he is. Maybe he's high on blue eyes and fast talking. He's high on Louis.  

"I can tell. You're probably really great with them." He tries to laugh but he feels a sharp pain in his head and then he's nauseous all over again. 

"The nurse will be here any second, Haz." Harry nods and without even thinking baa bout it, takes Louis' hand in his own. He turns his hand around and draws mindless patterns onto his palm. Louis stares at their hands and then pulls away quickly when the cabin door opens. 

"Harry Styles?" Louis nods and the nurse sits down next to Harry. Louis walks around the room, listening to the nurse ask Harry questions baa nd Harry laughing when the nurse presses down on his tummy. Louis laughs and Harry looks over at him, a big grin ons his face. The nurse stands up and smiles. 

"Well, I think he'll be just fine. Maybe just something he ate. Nothing you kids have to worry about. Louis, maybe just make sure he doesn't participate in activities today and if you want, please stay with him. Otherwise I'll ask Eleanor." Louis quickly she's his head.

"No, it's fine. I'll stay with him." He reassures and the nurse nods, giving one last smile and then walks out of the cabin, closing the door behind her. Louis sits down next to Harry again. 

"You know, you don't have to stay with me." Harry says. "I'll be fine." 

"I want to." Louis pokes Harry's cheek, making his dimples appear as he smiles.

"Dork." Louis mutters. 

"Idiot." Harry says back. 

****

Harry's fallen asleep and Louis' sitting on his own bed, shuffling through the music on his phone. He looks up when he sees bright green eyes looking at him. 

"Well, halo sleeping beauty, you feeling better?" Louis asks and Harry shrugs. 

"Yeah, I guess so. Probably this shit food." 

"The food is not that bad. I'm not sick?" 

Harry laughs. "You've got enough problems. Hyperactive and all." 

"Speak for yourself." Louis says. "Such a child, getting sick on a hike."


End file.
